Cheating
by chibinecco
Summary: Kakashi has made a mistake and is terrified of Iruka's reaction KakaIru


As this is my first post please don't be too mean i dont care if you review or not just please dont hate me too much beware the total crack I dont usually write such utter crack

It was late at night, and the moon was full, gleaming high above the small seemingly silent village of Konoha. Though in a village of ninja one can never really tell. Most ninja were actually asleep this night. After the village of the sound had been defeated and disposed of not much threatened and so most took advantage of the peace. Though some like Hatake Kakashi remained wide awake and restless. He stood atop the boarder separating the village from the forest beyond staring at the forest ominously.

"Kakashi here you are what are you doing out here you haven't been home before 4:00am in weeks what's wrong?"

"We should have guards out we don't. If we had guards out last time the Sandaime wouldn't have died"

Ah this again. Iruka didn't know why his lover was so affected by the death of the Hokage he himself wasn't even this affected and he was closer to the Sandaime than almost any one else in the village. "Kakashi it'll be fine just come home. Come to bed please"

"But what if someone attacks in the night? I could never forgive myself if someone were to hurt the village again, hurt all the families, hurt you. The last time the Hokage himself was killed. What's protecting a small teacher?"

He was a bit miffed at being called small there was absolutely nothing about him that could really be called small. "Kakashi, you of all people should know that I am a perfectly capable shinobi and can protect myself and be very useful to the village"

"But that's just it if we get attacked again and are short on men you could be sent out in their stead as you're skilled and useful"

Now he was just dodging going from calling him too weak to too strong in a single conversation. "Kakashi what's wrong be honest you're just dodging"

"…" Silence he had something heavy weighting on his mind and he couldn't speak it.

"Well? You can tell me I promise I won't get mad"

"But you will with this. I know you will even though it didn't mean any thing, and it was an accident I know you will. You'll get mad, and you'll leave me, and I just I don't want you to leave."

It had to be bad for Kakashi to be so afraid of it that he would stay out till four every night to avoid Iruka. "lying to me and keeping secrets is worse than any mistake you could have made even if its something like you made out with Genma."

"… Well, not Genma exactly well yes Genma but it wasn't just him and it wasn't exactly just making out"

Iruka's eyes werewent and staring as his lover slowly shrank into the shadows. "Just what did you do? No. I don't think I want to know it's over now right?"

"There never was anything. We were drunk after a mission, and it was a dare and I said your name if it makes you feel any better"

"Not really, that means you were doing something that didn't involve your mouth that you could say my name." Kakashi shrunk further away at Iruka's intuition skills. "And stop shrinking I can barely see you in the shadows now."

He quickly came back into the light, eager to obey and not get into any more trouble. He came so fast though that he knocked Iruka over. "Oh god, I'm so sorry are you alright?" he said bending to pick Iruka up.

"I'm fine but I think you owe me something for this. First, you cheat on me-"

"It was a total accident I swear please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you, but I am annoyed that because you've been hiding from this I haven't gotten laid in over a month."

Kakashi's spirits lifted at this, he hadn't gotten laid for over a month either. "I can fix that. I mean, can I fix that? I'd love to help if you're not too mad at me."

"I'm thoroughly pissed but I just don't care enough right now to not drag you home so you can ravish me all night"

"Oh, hell yes!" And with that he picked Iruka up, despitethe indignant squawk, and ran home to their bed to have lovely make up sex.


End file.
